


Love in This Club: A Modern Fairy Tale

by Merry_rf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Hook-Up, Identity Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/pseuds/Merry_rf
Summary: Steve just hadn’t felt the right spark with anyone tonight. Sure, he’d let a few guys chat him up, buy him a drink, but eventually he’d brushed them all off. Maybe he was just getting too old to be going to bars, and was turning into the grandpa that Sam accused him of being. Perhaps he’d have more luck in a bingo hall.





	Love in This Club: A Modern Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) for being a fantastic beta reader! Go read roe87's stuff.
> 
> Title from the song by Usher (though it’s the Baseballs' version which I usually have stuck in my head).

Steve had potentially consumed one drink too many. The noise of the club had become a rhythmic pulsing, the lights were just a little bit swirly. He knocked back the last of his beer and looked out over the dance floor. In glimpses allowed by the strobe light, he saw Sam and Riley making out. Steve sighed ruefully. He gave it another ten minutes at most before they would likely be ditching him to head home.

So many men in the club, and he was horny, but Steve just hadn’t felt the right spark with anyone tonight. Sure, he’d let a few guys chat him up, buy him a drink, but eventually he’d brushed them off. Something just wasn’t right. He’d had the same problem with women as well lately. Maybe he was just getting too old to be going to bars, and was turning into the grandpa that Sam accused him of being. Perhaps he’d have more luck in a bingo hall.

He turned back to the bar. If he wasn’t going to get laid, then he might as well have another drink. Five minutes later, there was a tap on his shoulder. Expecting to see Sam, he turned around with a smile.

It wasn’t Sam. A pair of blue-grey eyes looked him up and down. The man had longish brown hair and immaculately groomed stubble. He was nearly as tall as Steve and at least as broad across the shoulders. Steve ran his eyes over the man’s body appreciatively.

“Wanna dance?” the man asked.

Steve grinned. He was just tipsy enough not to care about his lack of dance skills. This time, he thought, there might just be a spark. “Sure.”

They hit the dance floor. The guy wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him. Good, they were going to get straight to the point. Steve skimmed his hands over the other man’s back and chest to feel the muscles beneath his shirt. The other man shivered under his touch.

Definitely a spark.

When they came up for air, Steve heard a sharp whistle permeate through the dance music. Sam and Riley were waving goodbye, with a couple of suggestive gestures thrown in for good measure. He rolled his eyes at them and waved them off. No doubt they’d want details tomorrow.

He looked back at his dance partner. His blue eyes and cleft chin reminded him of someone… _Bucky_. God, he hadn’t thought of Bucky in years. It must’ve been fifteen years since Bucky and his family had moved from Brooklyn to Indiana, and twelve years or more since Steve had last heard from him. Steve had been half in love with Bucky, probably more than half if he was honest with himself. But he’d never had the guts to tell Bucky how he felt, too afraid that he’d be rejected; scrawny, scrappy little thing that he’d been back then. They’d lost touch, time and distance proving too much of a barrier. Steve, meanwhile, had finally got his growth spurt, though much later than any other guy he knew, and with that his love life had turned a corner as well.

The man in front of Steve looked just like Bucky, if Bucky had turned out to be an inch shorter than Steve and totally ripped. He smiled up at Steve, tongue swiping over his lower lip.

What the heck, Steve thought. He could pretend for just one night.

***

They stumbled into not-Bucky’s apartment. His was closer than Steve’s and after grinding on the dance floor for twenty minutes, there had been a sense of urgency about moving the night along.

Steve crowded the other man back against the door, kissed him fiercely, and stepped between his legs. Steve felt the hard line of the man’s cock against his thigh. His cock throbbed with want. “Bedroom?” he gasped as he slipped his hands under the man’s shirt.

“Sure… hallway, on the left.”

Steve moved his hands lower, skimming firm buttocks. Then he grasped roughly and hoisted the man up. Not-Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist automatically.

“Really, big guy?”

Steve smirked. “Really.”

Kissing frantically, Steve maneuvered the two of them to the bedroom and onto the bed. He stood briefly to pull his shirt off.

“God, your chest.” His hands came up to pull at Steve’s waist and cup his pecs. He gave an appreciative squeeze and then began to work his hands downwards. He flicked the button on Steve’s jeans. “Get naked.”

Steve shimmied out of his jeans and underwear as the man tore off his own clothes. They fell together on the bed again. Steve’s skin was electrified everywhere they touched; smooth skin against his, their arms, cheeks, and their cocks hard against each other. His stomach tightened in anticipation.

“Can I blow you?” Steve asked.

“God, whatever you like, be my guest.”

Steve kissed his way down the man’s chest and toned stomach to his cock, which rose proudly between his legs. Steve licked a long stripe from the base to the tip and then laved the head with his tongue. Not-Bucky had a great dick. Steve hoped that he liked sloppy blowjobs, because that was the kind that Steve loved to give.

A few more kisses and then Steve put his mouth on the guy’s cock, holding the base with his hand. Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked shallowly, and noted with satisfaction that the man was breathing heavily and starting to swear softly. Steve ran his free hand up to the man’s nipple, pinched lightly, and then back down again to his ass, kneading the muscle. Steve bobbed his head up and down, and drooled a little over the man’s dick, wet and messy. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, which elicited a hiss of pleasure from his companion. He tongued the head of his cock as he dragged one finger down between the man’s butt cheeks, which made the man arch his back and groan. “You can, _shit, my God,_ fuck me if you want.”

Steve wrapped his mouth and tongue around the guy’s cock one final time and then pulled off, squeezing gently with his hand. “You sure? You got condoms?”

Not-Bucky reached over to his nightstand and rummaged through the drawer, producing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He smirked down at Steve. “Please continue on your current trajectory.”

Steve grabbed the lube. “I can’t be doing a very good job, that was a complete sentence.”

“Try harder then.”

Steve got to work, his mouth back on the guy’s cock as he fingered him open. He worked the man’s cock with smooth, long strokes with one hand, kissing and licking the tip, while his other hand circled the man’s hole. Steve dipped a finger in, and the other man writhed above him. He eased in a second finger, all the while keeping as much attention on the man’s cock as he could manage.

It wasn’t long not-Bucky thrashed beneath him, and shuddered as Steve grazed his finger over the man’s prostate.

“Enough. Fuck me.”

Steve rolled the condom on, coated his cock with lube and leaned down for a kiss. He pushed his cock into the man, who gasped and groaned beneath him, and then rolled his hips. Steve started out with short, shallow thrusts and then pressed all the way in. The man reached up hungrily for a kiss, and Steve held himself in place as he licked his way into the other man’s mouth.

Steve pulled slowly out. “This pace okay?”

The man grinned up at Steve. “I think you could take it up a notch” he replied.

Steve leaned down and kissed him again. “With pleasure.” Steve rocked into him harder, varying the rhythm of his thrusts until the other man gasped and groaned beneath him.

“I want you to come for me,” Steve whispered. He drove in deep, feeling the weight of his own orgasm as it built in his groin. He fisted the other man’s cock between them and dragged his thumb over the head.

The man came with a shudder of his hips and his ass clenched around Steve’s dick. Steve’s only thought as he surged into the man was _yesyesyesyes_ , and he closed his eyes and came with a shudder and an incoherent cry.

As he collapsed on top of the other man, Steve reflected that the only way this could have been better was if this really was Bucky.

***

Afterwards, as they caught their breath, not-Bucky leaned in and gave him another kiss. It was sweet and long, which surprised Steve after the heat of their previous activities.

“I don’t normally do this, but how do you feel about staying for another round tomorrow morning?”

Steve ran a hand up the man’s chest and cupped his jaw to kiss him again. “I don’t normally do this either, but, yeah. I’d like that.”

They kissed until they fell asleep.

***

Daylight streamed through the half-open curtain when Steve woke up. He was alone in bed, but the man from the night before was standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee, his face in shadow. Steve smiled up at him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He sat back down on the bed and gave Steve one of the coffees. Steve saw his face clearly for the first time. The man looked at him and said, “You know, you remind me—”

“ _Bucky?_ ” said Steve incredulously.

Bucky, Steve was sure it was Bucky, stared at him. “How do you know… _Steve_?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Steve.”

Bucky’s eyes bugged out of his head. “But, you’re huge!” he said as he looked Steve up and down.

“Puberty caught up with me a bit later than everyone else.” Steve grinned. “It’s really you, Bucky?”

Bucky gave him a slightly dazed smile. “Yeah, though no one’s really called me that in years. Apart from Becca.”

“Oh, wow. Becca. How is she?”

“Good, great, got married, she’s a sociology professor out West. But, Steve, I can hardly believe…” Bucky leaned in and kissed him.

Steve had almost forgotten why he was here. It took him a moment to kiss back, but Bucky was already pulling away. “Sorry, I get that this changes things.” Bucky smiled at him, a wistful look in his eye. “It’s just that… I always wished I’d done that before we moved.”

Steve smiled brightly. “Maybe it doesn’t have to change anything.” He put his coffee on the nightstand, motioning for Bucky to do the same. Then he hauled Bucky back on the bed with him and gave Bucky one of his _best_ kisses. “Still up for round two?”

***

And they lived happily ever after.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stretch my writing muscles after a long period of disuse. Onwards and upwards!


End file.
